Kevin Entwhistle
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Kevin Thomas Entwhistle Age: 24 Date of birth: 12 August 1980 Blood: Muggle-born Wand: Palm wood and Hippogriff Talon core, 11 inches Alumni: Ravenclaw Affiliation: Barrister Home Life Mother: Evelyn Entwhistle Father: Ashlin Patrick Entwhistle III Siblings: Brothers: - Ashlin Patrick, Age 48, Widowed - Michael Gawain, Age 47, Married - Rodney William, Age 43, Married - Nicholas Edmund, Age 41, Single - Benjamin Roan, Age 40, Separated - Elwyn Charles, Age 38, Married Other family: Seven nephews, two nieces: - Ashlin has two children: Matthew Cole, age 21, & Emma Jade, age 18 - Michael has three sons: Gregory Britton, age 21; Leonardo Myron, age 20; and Brian Joseph, age 17 - Rodney has two sons: William Savoy, age 15, & Henry Mitchell, age 12 - Benjamin has one child: Steven River, age 16 - Elwyn has a daughter: Lauren Katherine, age 11 Relationships with each: It was never hid from anyone that Kevin was the “oops” baby. His parents had been 42 and 44 years old respectively when he was born and as such, he is often known to say he grew up with one mother, one brother, and six fathers. Ashlin has apologized for acting as he did and has repaired the unrealized damage to their relationship, where Michael, Rodney, Nicholas, and Benjamin have not. Only Elwyn ever treated Kevin like a sibling, creating between them a close bond that helped Kevin during his schooling years. The relationships with his elder brothers has not affected those with his nieces and nephews, however. He has been referred to by both Matthew and Gregory as their other brother. Kevin has a particularly close relationship with the youngest child, Lauren, as she is the only other magical person in their family. As for his parents, Kevin didn’t have the same childhood as his brothers with regards to Evelyn and Ashlin. Where once his parents had taken their children for games and weekends in the countryside, their age and health issues made that nearly impossible for Kevin. He still admires and loves his parents but he misses that he didn’t get the same vacations and family-time. Kevin, for the most part, learnt independence young and has enjoyed living on his own. Home: Kevin owns a two bedroom, two floor home in Chatteris. Finances: His parents had insisted, despite Kevin’s arguments, that whatever he would chose to do for professional work, he would be able to work with both Muggles and Wizards. He still doesn’t know why though he assumes it was so he would not lose touch with his parents’ world. As such, he finds that he always has no worries on his finances. He lives comfortably and chooses to save most of his pay as he finds he doesn’t need much in the first place. Personal Life Personality: Easy-going, generally happy and outgoing. Rarely does he let his anger get the best of him. When he working, he concentrates so fully on the job that it is not unusual for Kevin to forget something as simple as food and drink. Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Strengths: Exceedingly intelligent, organized and neat. He keeps his home clean (unless embroiled in a heavy case, then all bets are off), treats his friends with as much respect as one can as well as his girlfriends. Kevin considers his empathy a strength to his profession. Weaknesses: He can sometimes be arrogant and possessive, though the latter is more a latent OCD that he refuses to acknowledge. He can be argumentative when someone pushes him on something he is firm about, but will, if they provide a proper basis, give in. Boggart: A wasp as big as himself Patronus: Red Fox Mirror of Erised: A warm home in the country side with children running around Amortentia Potion: Peanut butter Miscellaneous: He enjoys machinery and likes to tinker around with farm tools. He also paints and writes on the side. Kevin chooses to carry a backpack instead of a briefcase to carry his work between home and work, but keeps a proper leather briefcase in his office for days when he is in court. Aesthetics Appearance:'''Longer hair than most men his age, a more youthful appearance which sometimes belays his expertise. Tall and just this side of muscular, he does look strong and he uses that to his advantage at times. '''Height: 6’ 3” / 190cm Weight: 171Lbs / 77.5 kg Hair: Dark brown Eyes: Blue-green Style of dress: At work, he is always proper with his clothing, but off-duty he’s a bit casual and a bit neat. History Kevin was born the seventh son to Evelyn and Ashlin Entwhistle on 12 August 1980. His mother calls him her “little anniversary surprise” having been born on their 25th wedding anniversary. His father refers to him as his bouncing baby boy and his elder brothers all spent his childhood regarding him as they would their own child which he silently resented. All was well in the family for the first few years, despite a few random happenings that they mostly didn’t think about. They were muggles and as such, never thought that the rumbling of the table when Kevin stomped to his room was anything more than coincidence. His eleventh birthday brought a letter that would explain it all as well as bring to the surface a family secret. The day Kevin saw Diagon Alley, the displacement he had felt for several years melted away and he grew so excited for the day he would leave for Hogwarts that he spent the three days beforehand reading from his books and running around the house in his robes. The latter had upset his mother – a reminder that her house would soon be empty of her children – until Ashlin had shared the fact that he’d had a cousin whom had gone to Hogwarts as well. The family had been equally surprised by Donalyn’s letter as their own had been by Kevin’s but the school had been right for Donalyn. “They will be right for Kevin,” He’d told Evelyn. Hogwarts had been nothing short of a wonderful seven years, Kevin decided later. He had become close with several people and set his eye on a myriad of girls. He grew as a person in his studies and found himself snickering at times during Muggle Studies (taken more out of curiosity than anything else), which oft-time ended with himself and the other muggle-borns having discussions on things that amazed the other students after class. He was a Ravenclaw and a devoted member of the house, even after graduation. He still tries to incorporate his house colors into his clothing. Because of his “mudblood” status, Kevin had decided shortly after graduation that he had no choice but to stand and fight with the rest of the Wizarding World. The fight part, however, became something he was unable to do when his name came up on the list of the marked. He had been squirreled away at that point, ensured that he would survive and he spent the rest of the war doing what he could from behind the lines. It was during his seclusion that Kevin began his schoolwork for law and spent his free time using what he learned to try to find legal precedence within the wizarding courts to go after known Deatheaters. The close of the war brought a sense of listlessness, but he quickly filled that void by finding a fixer-upper home and putting work into it while he worked toward passing the bar. With some effort he found a niche working as an intern in the legal offices of the MLE and once awarded his license to practice law, Kevin opened his own firm in London. He now splits his time between taking cases for Muggles whom normally couldn’t afford good representation and wizards. He finds the former a bit more fulfilling as he finds the judicial system for muggles to be a bit less than beneficial to the victims. He goes back and forth by floo, content to live beyond the bustle of London. Current Activities CJ should write stuff here. Meta Player: CJ PB: Tom Welling Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Barrister